


Give me Life

by Phantomangelgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Violence, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangelgoddess/pseuds/Phantomangelgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong on a hunt, how will Dean react when he loses the one thing he loves the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Dean fanfic, so Im sorry if it does not portray him as well. Anyway this was written based off of a prompt that Dean sells his soul to save the reader. Well I changed it and made it different but I hope that everyone enjoys!

“Dammit, Y/n, no don’t you dare die on me; I am not losing you not when I just got to finally be with you,” Dean chokes out with tears pooling in his forest green eyes. He cradles your head as you struggle to live and you look up into his eyes one last time and you smile as the breath leaves your body.

24 hours earlier 

“Alright, guys I found us a case it looks like it’s werewolves, all the vic’s have missing hearts.” Sam announces from the motel room table he is currently sitting at. He is hunched over his laptop with an intense look of concentration on his face as he scans the police reports and newspaper articles. 

“You know Sam, when you get old you are going to have a horrible back problem,” you chime in from the bed where you are currently lounging with Dean. Sam glances over at you and gives you his classic bitch face before straightening up. Dean chuckles a little as he leans over and gives you a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

You blush, glancing at Sam who just smiles gently before going back to his laptop. Dean and you had never been serious until a few weeks ago, sure there was flirting and sexual innuendos but that was it. At least until you realized you had fallen for him hard; you had confessed your feelings in a fit of rage and jealousy one night. What had surprised you even more was when Dean had kissed you with such love and passion it had made your head spin. 

You quickly shake your head and move quickly to start grabbing things you need for the werewolf hunt. “So are we thinking one wolf or a whole pack,” you ask Sam as you load your silver bullets into your gun. Sam frowns for a second as Dean comes back into the room.

“It looks more like a solitary wolf but we need to check to make sure,” Sam replied running a hand through his hair. 

12 hours earlier

“So that was a bust,” you sigh as you climb into the backseat of the Impala, Dean glances back at you sympathetically before turning the Impala on. You look out the window as you contemplated the case in your head. Something just didn’t feel right with you, it was as if something was missing. None of the victim’s had anything in common, and they certainly didn’t deserve having their hearts ripped out of the chests either. 

“You know something just doesn’t feel right about this case,” Sam says suddenly from the front seat, disturbing you from your contemplation. 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” you reply sitting up and leaning forward to talk to the younger Winchester. 

By the time you get back to the motel, you have a serious headache and are no closer to solving the case. 

“Guys, I’m telling you it has to be more than one werewolf,” you groan from the bed where you were currently trying not to die from the constant pounding going on in your head. 

Dean looks over at you, before getting up to get you some medicine from the bathroom. While Sam just shakes his head as he looks on his laptop.

“Y/n, there just isn’t enough evidence to suggest more than one werewolf is doing this,” Sam says with frustration evident in his voice. 

Dean comes back and hands you the medicine with some water and sits down next to you on the bed. You lay your head on his shoulder as he strokes your hair, “Sam, come on lone werewolves do not eat that many hearts all by themselves,” you retort closing your eyes a little.

6 hours earlier

“Do you still think it’s just one wolf now Sam,” you hiss through your teeth as the sheriff walks out of the morgue where four more vic’s were dead with their hearts missing. 

Sam sighs and gives you his classic puppy dog eyes, “okay, okay, I’m sorry I didn’t take your instinct seriously.”

You huff and cross your arms not falling for his charms so easily, but then you just had to look at those damn puppy eyes. 

“Fine, okay I forgive you.”

Sam gives you a dazzling smile before the two of you make your way out of the Sheriff’s building to meet up with Dean and see what he had found out.

“So I found out there is this family that lives out in the middle of freakin’ nowhere, that absolutely hates everyone in this town, something about they were cast out like five generations ago,” Dean reports when all three of you end up back at the Impala. 

“Well that would explain the high body count,” you reply leaning against the Impala with your arms crossed.

“So we just gotta gank these sons of bitches and then get the hell outta dodge,” Dean smirks as he climbs into the Impala and the three of you go get ready to fight a family of werewolves.

1 hour earlier

Dean parked the Impala a good ways away from the house, so as not to announce your presence just yet. You were strapping your gun in your thigh holster when Dean put his hands on your waist and spun you around to face him.

“Y/n, I want you to promise me that you will be safe in there and not doing anything to get yourself hurt or killed,” Dean whispers worry etched into his face.

You smile, “Dean you know I can’t promise you something like that, this is our lives there is always going to be danger but I will promise you that I will do everything I can to make it out of there but only if you promise me the same thing,” you whisper feeling your chest tighten at the thought of something happening to Dean. 

“I promise,” Dean whispers as his lips brush against yours and you immediately grab onto his leather jacket and deepen the kiss.

You break away when Sam clears his throat and nods toward the house signaling it was time to go.

Now

Dean busts through the door of the house and all three of you immediately break off finding and killing any werewolves you see. You had just gotten done putting a silver bullet in one when you hear Dean struggling from the other room.

You run into the room to see Dean being pinned down and trying to grab his gun. You point your gun to shoot and just as the gun fires you feel a slicing pain rip through your abdomen. You hadn’t even noticed the other werewolf enter the room, you had been so focused on Dean you let your guard down. 

You fall to your knees as Dean kills the other werewolf, your hands try to stem the flow of blood but you can feel it just gushing out and everything becomes fuzzy. You feel Dean lay your head on his lap and you look up at him and try to tell him everything you never got to say. You try so hard to tell him you love him and you don’t want to die but everything just gets stuck in your throat. 

“Dammit, Y/n, no don’t you dare die on me; I am not losing you not when I just got to finally be with you,” Dean chokes out with tears pooling in his forest green eyes. He cradles your head as you struggle to live and you look up into his eyes one last time and you smile as the breath leaves your body.

Dean tried everything to get you back, he even tried to sell his own soul for you but no demon would bite. Especially because Crowley didn’t want to lose the best prize he had ever gotten. 

You.

7 years later

Crowley had finally let you leave Hell after he was finally assured you were loyal to him of course. It had taken a while but Crowley had finally turned you into a demon and one of his best at that. You had become his number two in command, and because of your loyalty and ranking he had your body reconstructed so you wouldn’t have to find some poor innocent meat suit to possess. 

You take in a deep breath as you smell the fresh air for the first time in seven years. Your mission was simple, all you had to do was go spy on the Winchesters and report back to Crowley. Your chest tightened at the thought of seeing Dean again after all this time. You knew it was stupid, one you were a demon now and two he had probably moved on and forgotten all about you. 

You sighed as you remembered what Crowley had told you about Dean, that he would be different because he had the Mark of Cain now, and you knew exactly what that meant.

You showed up to where Dean was at just in time to see some angel plunge a blade through Dean’s chest. You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped and you mentally cursed yourself when you saw Dean’s eyes flicker to your hiding spot. You glance back over at Dean, noticing his eyes were locked onto your hiding spot. You watched as his eyes slowly locked onto yours and you saw the surprise, confusion, anger, flicker through his eyes before Sam came barreling into the warehouse breaking the contact. 

You crept quietly into Dean’s room and shut the door behind you. You cast your gaze over the man you still loved with everything in you, demon or not. You sat down next to his bed and began to speak, “hello Dean, it’s been a while, I know you tried to save me all those years ago and I don’t blame you for giving up on me.” 

You sighed before continuing, “Crowley sent me, he wanted me to tell you that he hadn’t been completely honest with you before, when Cain killed his brother he couldn’t live with himself anymore and he killed himself. The only thing was the Mark, well… it didn’t let go, it brought him back…as a Knight of Hell,” you lean forward and place the First Blade in his hand, “Dean… open your eyes.”

You smile as Dean’s eyes flicker open completely black. You lean back and cross your arms, “well look whose back,” you smirk as Dean turns his head and looks over at you.

His eyes change back to their normal forest green, “Y/n,” he whispers his voice cracking a little. 

“Hey Dean long time no see,” you smile getting up and offer him your hand. Dean looks at your hand before grabbing it and hauling himself off of his bed. 

“Your brother is summoning Crowley, but if we wait around too long,” you start to say looking into Dean’s eyes.

Dean grabs you and kisses you hard, his hands tangle through your hair and tug your head back giving him easy access to your neck.

You’re an absolute mess when he finally pulls away, you breathe hard as you try to fix your hair somewhat.

Dean just smirks at you, “I already lost you once, Y/n, I’m not letting you go again, let’s get outta here,” Dean says as he grabs your hand and leads you out of the bunker.

“Your brother is still tracking us,” you sigh pulling on one of Dean’s shirt as Dean sits up in the bed. You glance over at him, your eyes take in his tan skin, the scars from all his hunts, the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, you pull your gaze away when he chuckles.

“Still not satisfied,” Dean whispers his voice still deep, husky and full of lust.

You smirk, “you know I will never be tired of you,” you say before climbing back into bed with Dean and letting him distract you once again. 

You lay next to Dean with his arm wrapped around you protectively, you think back to how lucky you had been. You knew if Dean had been his normal self when you had come back he would have probably killed you on the spot. You close your eyes trying not to imagine what will happen when Sam finally finds you. 

Dean seems to notice your stress and he pulls you closer kissing you on the cheek, “I will not let anything happen to you I promise,” he whispers.

You nod knowing he would do anything for you, ever since he had become a Knight of Hell he had changed but not with you, with you he was still the same, sweet, overprotective Dean.

Two weeks later

You were sitting next to Dean in a bar, when Sam finally caught up to the two of you. You had to say you had missed the younger Winchester but you knew what he was going to do.

“Well, well, well, Sammy you finally found us, it sure did take you long enough,” Dean gloats pouring himself a drink. 

Sam grimaces before he holds out the demon handcuffs, “Dean, Y/n, it doesn’t have to be like this, I can fix you, both of you,” Sam pleads looking between the two of you. 

Dean chuckles darkly, “Sam, don’t you get it, I like the disease,” his face suddenly goes serious.

Sam looks at you, and maybe if you had been human you would have broken, but being a demon had changed you and you stood steadfast next to Dean. 

Before Sam could do anything however, a smoke bomb flew through the window, and Sam fell to the floor gasping for breath. Dean takes off out the back door and you follow him knowing Sam would be fine and find a way out.

Once you get outside, you see Dean and a man you had never seen before arguing, you shrug and lean against the wall watching the two of them fight it out. 

Sam stumbles out of the bar a few minutes later and you notice he has the demon cuffs out and ready. You glance over at Dean and notice he isn’t paying attention to Sam, you wait until Sam is almost on Dean before you hit him from behind knocking him out cold.

“Sorry Sam, but we like the disease,” you mumble glancing up at Dean who just smirks.

After Dean got done with the other guy, the two of you got into the Impala, leaving the empty bar far behind you. You were startled however, when Dean suddenly pulled over and turned off the Impala.

“Dean, what-,” you start you say as you turn towards him, he cuts you off by pulling you into a heated kiss.

“Y/n, I know we are pretty messed up, but hell I still love you, Knight of Hell or not, I have always loved you and I always will,” Dean whispers his green eyes looking into y/e/c ones. 

You nod, “I love you to Dean, I wanted to tell you that before I died but I never got the chance,” you whisper back feeling your heart pick up speed.

“You give me life, Y/n,” Dean whispers before he pulls you in for another kiss, after he pulls away he starts the Impala and you turn to look out the window.

You know your life is much more complicated now than it was all those years ago, but you also know that your love is still stronger than ever and that gives you life and hope as well.


End file.
